


Red Like Roses

by CyanideCherub



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Roses, giving the captain roses, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCherub/pseuds/CyanideCherub
Summary: Arlo is Captain of the Civil Corps, he shouldn't be taking gifts from Citizens, right? Especially not Roses from a certain builder.Aka. How my builder declared her love for everyone's favourite red-headed Captain.
Relationships: Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Red Like Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story about my builder showing her affections for Portia's favourite Captain. I gave him roses every day for two weeks solid to get his affections up and thought – yes! That is a sweet story idea. Arlo getting flustered at getting flowers.  
> So, enjoy!

“Good Morning, Captain.”

Arlo was teased from his reverie, as a delightful smile and soft voice brought him back to reality.

“Ah, Grace, good morning. How are you?”

Pleasantries, but then again the new builder was very pleasant. She was an unexpected addition to his little town, but as time went on, not an unwelcome one. It was a bright and early spring morning, and they were the only souls in Peach Plaza. A soft pink light shone on everything, shone on her.

“Well, thank you. I'm just headed to the Mayor's house to visit Ginger. I have some things that might cheer her up,” Grace gestured to the little wicker basket in her arms; it was full of goodies, like sweet rolls, a thermos of what he presumed was soup, a pie and a bouquet of roses.

“Would you like some company?” He asked her before he even really thought about it. Embarrassed and shocked by his own outburst, Arlo stiffened, lips tightened as he awaited her answer.

“Sure! That would be lovely, just as long as I'm not taking up too much of your valuable time?”

Arlo thought quickly. “It's on my route – and I need to see Gale this morning anyway. Here let me carry this,” he held his arm out for the basket, she didn't really need the help, but he felt it was the right thing to do. It also might help him focus on something else other than his very pink cheeks that were no doubt blending into his hair.

Grace gave him the basket and started walking up the hill around the base of the Church to the Mayor's house. They walked in tandem, talking easily, the world quiet except their own conversation and a few twittering birds. Arlo found himself relaxed in a way few other Portian's made him, it's not that he didn't like the people here, it's just that few saw beyond his authority. He watched her with cool reverence as she spoke about all of the commission's she'd take on. How each one was its own challenge and the relief and joy she felt when they were completed and completed well.

“Don't get me wrong,” she said casting him a soft smile. “I enjoy my official work, but I get more of a buzz on working on the little projects. The ones that actually help people.”

“They all help,” Arlo found himself saying as he shimmied the basket back up his arm. “Each task you complete is all to enrich the lives of each citizen.”

“Yeah, but the little ones are personal. They help me get to know the people asking me for help. It's nice. You must know what that feels like? I've seen you going above and beyond countless. Walking QQ for Gust when the alliance keeps him busy with new plans. Feeding the chickens for Sophie, when Emily cleans the coop. Picking up extra patrols for Sam and Remy so they can have a lie-in on a Sunday. You don't do them just because it's in your job title, Captain,” she nudged his arm as she spoke. She was warm, he could feel the heat through the stiff layers of his uniform. “Helping builders carry their wicker baskets? It's not official but very much appreciated.”

Arlo relented, he wasn't sure if it was because of the words she spoke, or the fact her beaming face was making him feel like a prepubescent boy all over again. “I take your point. I want to make everyone's lives here safer, easier. I do what I can, but as Captain of the Civil Corps, nothing is really beyond my remit.”

The morning light bounced off her face, eyes glimmering as she took her victory, cheeks full and even at this early time had flecks of coal and dust on them. “Speaking of, I'm nearly finished with your new training dummy's. I should have them delivered by next week, so, I hope you can manage without for a little while longer?”

“Yes, of course, thanks. Not to play favourites but the last ones from Higgins only lasted six months. So I appreciate your discretion on the matter. I wouldn't want to upset him.” It's not that he particularly cared for Higgin's emotions – he just became insufferable when anyone questioned his work. It was not a rant Arlo wanted to endure for a second time.

Grace's smile turned a little mischievous. “He obviously didn't take into account our dear Captain's fierce strength,” was – was she flirting with him? “Not to worry, the springs on the dummy's recoil are composed of galvanised steel and the interior from titanium. They'll have give, but shouldn't break, nor hurt you.”

“I – yes, well, thank you. Again.”

The mayoral house came into view and there seemed to be life inside. Arlo was somewhat relieved, his heart was beating so hard in his chest he was certain she could hear it.

“And here we are. Thank you for accompanying me this morning, Captain,” she said as she opened her hands for the basket of goods. Her fingers brushed his; they were warm and calloused but he wanted to hold them anyway. Grace took the basket from him and held it in the crook of her arm. “It was nice to have an escort, you should do it more often.”

She laughed as she saw him fumble over an apt response, reaching for his hand to apologise for her jesting. He cleared his throat, pushing back the slurry of highly inappropriate thoughts that were swimming in his head.

Grace rapt her knuckles against the door and then turned back to Arlo, she reached into the little basket and grasped at one of the roses. She held it out and urged him to take it.

“Please, take it. It's a 'thank you' for walking me here this morning. Ginger won't notice one missing. Besides, the colour matches, you're supposed to have it.”

“I really shouldn't, Civil Corps shouldn't accept gifts...” he recited, more embarrassed by the contents of the gift than the subject of getting one. He didn't think anyone had ever given him flowers.

Grace tilted her head and chuckled. “It's a rose, Captain. Not a bribe. Go ahead, I promise not to tell.”

Tentatively he reached out and took the delicate present in his hands. It was so delicate, rich with colour and he could even feel the bite of the thorns under his gloves. Coming from her this was – perfect.

“I grew them myself,” she added. “You're holding my first horticultural endeavour. Alice helped me set it up but apart from that the hard graft was all me.”

He noticed how proud she seemed, beaming at the delicate little organic thing in his hands. It served no practical use, not like a bridge, or the dee dee transporters. Yet, she seemed more thrilled by the little rose than all of the mechanical marvel she'd produced in the short time here. He was truly astounded by her. Arlo held it delicately, worried it might fall apart in his hands, inwardly giddy and smitten by the small act of kindness from the builder.

“It is beautiful – you should be proud,” he flitted his eyes to her, to find her entirely focused on him. Watching his every movement. Bated and hooked on his response. He felt wobbly all of a sudden, she'd shuffled closer. Hands to her chest, smiling. She smelled like coal, like fresh bread and the soft roses she'd grown with her wonderfully clever hands. He wondered what it would be like to hold those hands, to hold the rest of her. To lean in and taste those lips and feel that body, strong and study and – he needed to go. He was getting ahead of himself. It was just a flower. Arlo straightened, he took a step back and focused. “I should get going. Give Ginger my best.”

Grace looked confused. “Don't you need to speak to Gale?”

She had him there. “I can catch him later, better go and put this in water,” s _mooth, Arlo._

Russo had come to the door at that point. They greeted the butler and Arlo used it as his means of escape. Turning on heel, he turned from her. Face blushing furiously.

“Captain?” She called for him.

He couldn't refuse her, he looked back hoping she wouldn't comment on his face. “Yes, Grace?”

“Add a little bit of sugar to the water, it'll help keep the rose for longer,” she told him with the genuine intention of helping him, but also as an opportunity to see that strong and blushing face once more before he left.

“Right, good tip. Thanks, have a good day,” he spat almost too quickly, feeling hot and bothered under her soft gaze.

“You too, Captain. Don't work too hard,” it was said with playful teasing and a coy smile as she entered the Mayor's home.

Arlo dashed away, hoping if he dived into his daily routine his head would clear. Her smile and honest excitement swarmed in his mind, on repeat. As if he could work with her taking over his head.

* * *

For a few days, it was quiet, Arlo barely saw Grace, she was working on steel frameworks for the new bridge crossing and was mostly holed up in her workshop or overseeing the bridge construction. And he himself; between protecting the border and dealing with the inane requests of the residents, scarcely had time to think, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He was running, as he always did first thing on the morning. Sam and Remy were ahead, trying to competitively catch up with Paulie, the furniture store owner. There was something about working up a sweat that made him feel good. At six foot three running wasn't always the easiest for him, but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the way his feet smacked off the concrete, how his blood raced through his body and the wind rushed past him in resistance. It made him feel like he was truly working, that these little things would help him become a man worthy of the Flying Pigs. He did a couple of laps around the fountain, waving to Nora and Minister Lee as they set up for the day, and set off at pace down the high street. Sonia was sleepily setting up her stand, Django was chatting lightly to her. Issac trundled out of the archway, chessboard in hand and grunted at hello in his direction. Alice was as punctual as ever at her stand, she was chatting away, she caught his eye and noticeably nudged the person she was talking too. He'd recognise that set of overalls anywhere.

“Captain! Good morning! It's a beautiful day, isn't it?” Grace spun around, calling him over, and his long limbs struggled to stop. He ground to a halt at the edge of Alice's flower stall and used the bridge to support himself as his lungs screeched at the sudden stop.

“Morning Grace, Alice,” he greeted them, holding onto his chest as he forced himself to full height. Arlo was suddenly aware, suddenly embarrassed. He was sweating buckets, his hair was windswept and plastered to his head all at once. His long calves were poking out of a pair of old shorts and weathered trainers. He moved his arms behind his back, a bone of contention for him. Littered with thousands of freckles thanks to the weeks of beating Portian sunshine. She was holding arms full of flowers, a litany of roses, lilies, and others he didn't recognise.

“Hey Arlo,” Alice greeted warmly. “It's supposed to get super warm today. I wouldn't run for too much longer if I were you. Do you need some water?”

The sun was beating down on his head, it was early but he was still feeling it's adverse effects. “Yes, thanks, Alice, that would be great.”

The bespectacled woman smiled at him and reached round into a cooler beside a crate. “No worries, I know the heat can be tricky. We, redheads, have to stick together,” he knew she dyed her hair. It was more auburn at the minute, but when he arrived at Portia you could have mistaken them for twins. She wasn't embarrassed by the colour, she reminded him, just interested in what her flowers pigments could do. It was merely for science.

He chugged it back quickly, almost relishing in the cold, his throat was parched. Arlo wiped the back of his mouth with his hand and exhaled in relief, noticing immediately the builder watching his every motion, double guessing the way she licked her bottom lip with the pad of her tongue. Alice took the empty bottle from him and thanked her again, leaning past Grace to do so, catching the powerful smell of flowers and something else.

“How goes the bridge work?” He asked, eager to get into the desert himself and explore the ruins before the research center and church got their claws into each other about it.

Grace smiled, “It's going great. Though I feel a bit at odds being the only woman in the group. Albert can be quite the charmer, at least he thinks he is. So, it's a good thing I have Gale and Mint at my side to keep him in check. I'm just waiting on my steel to heat enough to work with and I'll get back into this afternoon. I just wanted to get away from the workshop a bit, so I thought I'd bring some flowers over to Alice to bundle and bouquet for me.”

He was perturbed at the thought of Albert being sweet on her, granted he was like that with everyone, but still... “If Albert is being a hassle, I could have a word with him? It's not very professional of him to act like that.”

Grace laughed as she handled the flowers over to Alice. Alice rolled her eyes at him as she turned to work. “Thanks, Captain, but I can handle him. He's harmless. I appreciate the gesture though.”

Of course, she could, and now he was embarrassed all over again. “Right – sorry – I didn't mean to insinuate you couldn't. And what of Higgins, is he behaving himself?”

She shrugged, Higgins had despised her since day one. It's not because he knew her, she was just competition and he couldn't get past that. “So – so. He just ignores me, which is probably for the best. I don't want to argue at work – but thank you for asking.”

“And done!” Alice announced, breaking the awkward silence between them. In her hands the florist held a couple of bouquets; one of lilies, one of roses, and one individual rose wrapped in hessian. He didn't really know flowers, but Arlo could appreciate Alice's talents, they were beautifully arranged with pockets of greenery to break up the colour. She handed them back to Grace, while putting the remainders in her own buckets to make arrangements of her own later on. “There you go Grace, I'm sure Gust and Ginger will be happy with these.”

Grace grimaced slightly. “Oh, I hope so. Ginger has been feeling down a little lately – I hope getting out to visit her mum will help.”

“Oh, so the flowers are for her grave?” Arlo asked, humbled by the kind notion of Grace helping Ginger out.

Grace pointed to each individual bouquet. “The irises are for the grave, the roses are for the house and this – ” She paused at the little individual one, twiddling with the little ribbon wrapped around the hessian. “Well, this one is for you, Captain. It's been a little while and I thought the other one has probably wilted by now. I just wanted to replace it – ”

Arlo looked at the little flower, beautifully wrapped, with petals more delicate and rich than the last one he received. He then looked at Grace, who held it out to him with less certainty than last time. No flirtatious behaviour, in company she'd become as meek and shy as he was. Alice stared at him from behind Grace and nodded at him.

 _Take the flower, Arlo_. It seemed to say. So he did, even though his head was running a million miles a second, and his blood was pumping faster than his interrupted morning run. He didn't really know what to say, well anything appropriate of Captain of the Civil Corps. She was hiding behind the other flower, cheeks pinks, and eyes averted.

“Thank you,” he said. “The other one, despite my best efforts gave up. So – um, thank you for the replacement.”

Something smacked him on the back, he jilted forward and turned around to see Sam teasing him about taking a break. His small teammate's interruption couldn't have come at a better time. Holding the flower firmly in his hand Arlo excused himself.

“Sorry, gotta get moving – have a good day, Ladies,” he waved with the rose, and ran towards Sam and Remy, not looking back but hearing the soft whine of Grace, and the supportive words of Alice.

“You did great,” she said to the Builder. “He'll get it someday.”

* * *

Roses appeared everywhere he went.

On his desk at the end of the day. Strapped to Spacer's saddle. Tied to a tree on his route around the city limits. On the internal door of the abandoned ruins by the church. Attached to a finished commission report, or in a box with the finished commissioned items. Each one wrapped in hessian with his title etched onto a cream luggage label. He stored them in his room, away from prying eyes and gossip. Each one was precious and a testament to the way he felt about her. Though it had taken him nearly the whole summer to admit that. He thought she was just being nice, she did nice things for everyone. Food for Django, apples for QQ, fish suppers for Pinky, ruin artefacts for Petra and Merlin, helping Emily and Sophie wrangle the chickens. She even gave flowers to Ginger and Alice. She commissioned a new hat for Sam, and boots with arch support for Remy. She played with Carol and Mars' kids, fed Oaks and Papa bear on the outskirts. Arlo didn't think he was special, he thought the way he felt about her was how _everyone_ felt about her. But then, he didn't think everyone fantasized about kissing her, or taking her on dates, making her smile, or coming home to her at the end of a hard day. They definitely didn't fantasize about taking her to bed, peeling off all of her layers and laying his hands over her until she moaned, no, sung his name, and laying with her until the first light poked through the curtains.

Nope, that last part was definitely just him.

The moment of realisation was his birthday. Sam and Remy had taken him for a meal at the Round Table, Django smiled as they entered the premise.

“Ah my favourite officers of the law, please come in – I've been expecting you. Come take your seat, your meal has already been pre-paid for. Happy birthday, Arlo.”

Arlo thanked the restaurant owner and looked to Remy and Sam. The smiled sweetly and shrugged their collective shoulders.

“I've no idea what's going on,” Sam answered. He didn't believe her.

“No clue, man,” Remy answered, cool as a cucumber. He didn't believe him either.

Arlo stepped across to their usual table, the restaurant surprisingly quiet, and there it was – at his seat, a singular, red rose. He sat down cautiously, took the flower from its small vase and looked at the little luggage tag. For the first time ever since receiving the flowers all those months ago, it read his name. _Arlo_. He gulped, it felt surprisingly intimate. He flipped it and read the other side. _Happy birthday! I bribed Sam and Remy to bring you tonight – enjoy your meal on me! Grace x_

“You alright, boss?” Sam asked, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at Sam, hand to mouth and chuckled. “Yeah, I'm fine. An idiot – but okay.”

Sam gave him a cheery smile and shook him with friendly gumption. “She's planned it for weeks you know. So, enjoy it.”

Remy looked at his Captain and clapped his hand against the other shoulder. “But maybe, don't forget to say thank you? Maybe tell her how you feel too, I hear roses are a great way to let someone know.”

“Right – yeah. Thanks, guys.”

They enjoyed the food with gusto. All specially prepared favourites, starters, mains, drinks, and deserts for Remy and Sam. The atmosphere was warm, and light-hearted but he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. She was missing. She should have been here enjoying it too. Some of the other Portian's came over and wished him a Happy Birthday, buying him a drink (non – alcoholic, he still had work in the morning), or giving him a present. He thanked his friends for dragging him out, the other Portian's for their well wishes, and Django for a beautifully prepared meal, but he had to go.

“Go get her!” Sam and Remy encouraged in a united chorus.

Arlo darted from the restaurant, darkness already settled on Portia, he made a beeline for Alice's house and knocked hard on her door. Jack answered, and sleepily called for his sister.

“Hey, Alice,” she answered in pajama's, a book under arm and ink on her fingers. His courage seemed to fail him as he spoke to her. “I have a favour to ask...”

The bookish florist shook her head. “It's not a favour, Arlo. Consider this my present to you. Wait there a moment,” she disappeared back into the warmth of her house. Arlo heard tumbles, what he thought was a swear, and minutes later Alice returned, a bouquet of roses in her arm. It was massive, at least three dozen red roses, all trimmed organised and presented in brown paper, red and white ribbons wrapped around the outside, and dusted with glitter. “There you go, that's what you wanted, isn't it?”

He took the flowers from his friend. “I didn't even ask – does everyone know except me?”

Alice shrugged deftly and leaned against the frame. “Pretty much, Captain,” she pushed her glasses up and reached for him. “She's head over heels for you, Arlo. Go and tell her you feel the same.”

His stomach fluttered, hearing those words from Alice didn't make it any easier to process, but at least so many people were on his side. Yet he was concerned, what about his dreams – what about the Flying Pigs? It's all he'd ever focused on but this gnawing feeling wouldn't leave him. No matter how much he trained, focused, or fought. There she was, the first and last thing he would think about each day.

“Alice,” he hung his head. “I – don't know. I've never done this before. What if she rejects me?”

“You fought monsters, protected our town for years, dealt with every petty squabble Portia's had, and now you're afraid? Oh Arlo. This will be the only certainty you'll ever have, so go,” Jack called from behind her. “Sorry, I have to go. It's getting late. Good luck, Arlo.”

She waved goodbye, and then was gone. Arlo stood at the door for a long moment before willing himself to move. Alice was right, clearly. Grace was expecting something from him, some kind of answer. He wasn't going to chicken out. He rubbed at his arms, the chill of the night Autumn night air piercing through his jacket. He pulled his scarf tighter around his neck as he walked quickly to Grace's workshop just outside of Peach plaza. The town was quiet, everyone was either merrymaking in the Round Table or retired to bed for the evening. He hoped she hadn't gone to bed, he might not have the courage to do this again. As he left the safety of the city gates, at the edge of the road he saw the lights to her workshop were still on.

_Here I go._

He faked it, strode with purpose, opened the gate, reached her door, and – hesitated. Fist millimeters from the heavy oak door. Arlo grumbled to himself, rested his head against the wood and cursed himself. Coward. He should just go. Before he made a fool of himself. The wood creaked and light fell into the darkness, he jumped back. Pretending he didn't just knock on the door with his own thick skull.

“Captain?” It was her. Hair tumbling around her shoulders, in an old t-shirt and joggers that did nothing to hide soft curves and strong arms. She was beautiful. He wanted to hold her. To bury himself in patches of soft skin and hold those calloused hands against himself.

“Grace, good evening. I'm sorry for calling so late.”

“Shouldn't you be at the Round Table?” She queried, a look of concern on her face.

“I was.”

“Did something happen?”

“Yeah,” he smiled, looking at the sea of red petals in his hands. “I suppose it did. Thank you, for a wonderful surprise. I am truly grateful.”

“But?” Grace asked, folding her arms against herself.

“But,” he continued. “It just wasn't the same without you there. You should have been there, Grace.”

She stammered. “I didn't think you'd want me there.”

“Why wouldn't I? I enjoyed my surprise. But I find myself thinking I would have enjoyed your company more,” he held out the bouquet of roses, finding a reserve of courage. “These are for you, a thank you for my meal and to thank you for all of the things you've done for me recently. I'm sorry I've been too stupid to figure it out.”

Her eyes sparkled, she held the flowers as her life depended on them at that very moment. “Arlo...” she whispered his name and he shivered. It sounded right coming from her lips.

He took a step closer, towering over her, dipping his head forward. “I should have accepted it much sooner, I'm sorry I made you wait, Grace,” he ran a hand through the messy mop of red hair, nervous, but steadfast in his confession. “I like you, Grace, a lot. In ways, I'm not poetic or capable enough to describe. You're unlike anyone I've ever met and, I'd like to spend time getting to know you better than anyone else. That is if you'll have me?”

“Arlo...” she whispered his name once more, clinging onto it like it was hers alone.

Time stood still, they looked at one another, truly, and without pause. He couldn't help but admire her, she embodied everything he strove for. Kindness, intelligence, unequivocal morality, and empathy. He wanted to be with her in every way he could, spending as much time in her glow that she could stand of him. Arlo loved her. He wasn't ready to say it, but he felt it, knew it, in the very core of his soul.

Her face shifted as something had just clicked. Time sped up and in a flash her arms were pulling around his neck, bringing his head closer. Her head tilted and lips found his, hot and flush. She moaned and whimpered against him as he tucked a hand around the base of her spine, being mindful of Alice's creation. She tasted of home, warmth, and sweet tea. He wanted to consume and be consumed by it forever. He shivered at the way her hands ran through his hair and along his jaw. How her breath felt along his mouth and against his face. Arlo loved how her study body demanded his touch, locking into place against him.

He pulled back, smirking, feeling elated beyond measure. “So is that a yes?”

Her cheeks were flushed, and lips swollen. Grace ran her hands through her mussed-up hair and laughed. “That's a resounding yes. Happy Birthday, Arlo,” she pulled him into another passionate kiss, yanking him across the threshold and bolting the door shut behind him.

* * *

A single rose sat in the trellis near the gatepost of the workshop. It was a late bloomer, it's deep, red petals were hidden behind walls of thick, green leaves. Grace had trouble coaxing it to unfurl during the Summer and had all but given up. The next morning it emerged, full, plush and with the richest red she'd ever seen. The singular flower stood out against the oranges and browns of the rest of her forecourt and she smiled.

“You too, little rose? I suppose the best things do take some time,” she ran her fingers along the velvet petals, content. She called back to the house. “Arlo, you're going to be late.”

The Captain emerged from her house, a soft smile on his face as he righted the blue neckerchief. “Right – right. I'm on my way. See you later, yeah?” He asked, not quite believing his luck.

She planted a kiss on his cheek, rubbing away at the crumbs by his lips from breakfast. “I'll be here.”

“A Captain's work is never done, I'll be back once I finish my paperwork. Then we could go somewhere, maybe?” He looked coy, she thought it was cute.

_Paperwork, hmm?_ She looked at the rose, looked back at him and had a stroke of genius. “Of course, I'd like that.” She waved him off and took a moment to herself before heading to the commerce guild.

“Well little rose, it took some time, but we finally did it.” Grace left home with a spring in her step and love in her heart.


End file.
